Unwilling Sacrifice
by Kaemiri
Summary: Having his parent's sacrificed, Tsuna runs from his village leaving everything to burn to the ground, as he is next in line to be sacrificed for the emperor. In his desperate escape and close death who is this blue eyed man who sucks Tsuna's beaten and broken mind into his fluid pools? Demon/god!YamamotoXDark!Tsuna. Angst/Blood/Gore/Dark. A heartbreaking and warming story.


So I'm alive. I've been off the radar for about two months now, sorry for that. A bit of backstory: broken arm, then broken leg(fell down the stairs), and then I moved into college so my life was really hectic for a while. For those of you in school again I hope everything is going well!

Anyways I am going to start updating again despite my being gone for a while. And as promised I have my YamamotoXTsuna 3-shot for you all! I hope you enjoy it as much as you all did for, "So Many Hibird's so Little Time," and it will conclude in 3 weeks, so I chapter a week.

Also thank you are all the love and support of my stories I really appreciate it!

Rating: M (however it's more of a fluff/loving fic but there is a lot of blood/gore/dark thoughts)

Now without further to do I give you:

Unwilling Sacrifice

~Past burns still catch fire~

Run

That was all he could do.

His bare feet stamped along the dirt running from his tormentors, his would be murderers. The fire licked at his feet and legs hurt. He could tell that his flesh was burning but he didn't care. The men behind him seemed as if they took on the spirit of the fire. Their clothes were dragging the flames behind them almost as if they had brought it forth to try to ensnare him. He meant it when he wanted to get well, but he still hurt like hell. It wasn't a game to him, it was just like waiting for death. He wanted out. But he was always pulled back, but not today.

He meant it when he was leaving. That he would escape even if he died trying. He wasn't going to lose this game they started. He should have known this would happen. But he was going to get out and get a new start. He wasn't going to live in this fear and pain anymore. The faces of his screaming parents. The blood—everything, he was going to leave it burning. Truth was he was tired of everyone stopping and staring at him, not doing anything. Watching his parents be sacrificed for the emperor. And when that wasn't enough they came for him. He was digging himself deep, his fresh wounds reopening from him running into the forest.

His hands tore through tree branches, scratching against his face. He winced, but he had suffered worse. He wouldn't look back. He wouldn't go back to the people who betrayed him, to those who lied behind his back. Pain was the only thing that was his companion for the past three weeks, everyone else just blurred into the background.

_Please, please forgive us_

_We won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up and see us_

But Tsuna knew he was barely conscious and that what he had was missing—burning. Rising up to ashes in the sky. It was too blurry to see anything much less his parents faces. He knew his village wouldn't miss him, because they forgot him long ago so that they could live in their false life. Their false peace when he knew that soon his own pursuers would go back for them as well.

He wasn't going to be sacrificed.

He breathed in deep his lungs burning and screamed. Screamed like he was dying from the inside out. Why did he get dragged into this? It wasn't fair. Even though he would have died, just moments before he finally decided that he wasn't. His blood wasn't being shed to protect those he had loved. They were shed for greedy, horribly selfish people.

Even though he was the sacrifice no one would try for him. No one had stepped in for him or his family. Wasn't something missing? Where was humanity? When was it replaced with such wicked faces, that smiled as his family faded in front of him.

The men behind him howled as the fire consumed him. He hated feeling like his, feeling helpless. He was losing it but he knew, if he was going to die it wasn't going to be at the hands that worked for the emperor.

He hadn't felt this real in a long time. Being trapped in a dark room for three weeks, being "purified" another word for beaten, for the life of the emperor. When he finally saw daylight his mother and father's bodies were already burned to ash, on a platform that would have held him this very day. He knew he couldn't do anything but it still cut deep.

He was breaking away though, he wasn't going to stand there any longer. His feet standing in his parent's blood. He made sure to burn the whole alter and platform. His only act of violence in his entire existence. Just the month before he was just a normal innocent six-teen year old. He was getting ready to take over his father's medicine and herb business.

That would never happen.

Now the fire was licking at his body. He could see the men trying to get to him retreat, deciding that they weren't going to throw their life away in the fire. Tsuna waited for death as he began to choke on the smoke.

The darkness was welcoming because this time he knew he would be gone forever.

He would see his parents again.

His body fell to the floor and his eyes closed a few last tears escaping. As he fell the burning trees around him started to crumble as well.

He couldn't help but think it was fitting that his last sight would be of red.

When he felt wetness on his face and all around his body he thought maybe he was floating. His eyes glimpsed upwards into a sea of fluid blue eyes.

Everything else faded.

END.

Part 1.

Okay so maybe a little too angsty for what I usually write but it gets better. Also this was a very dark chapter compared to my last 3-shot.

Please review with what you thought!

Tata~

:3


End file.
